Walker of Hope
by Steelredwolf
Summary: Luke's journey takes a turn when an evil force comes from the dark void of space to destroy earth, but an ally comes to defend it with its fellow guardians, a guardian and foe the like of which never has seen before.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the monsterverse it belongs to its rightful owners legendary studios, Warner bros and Toho, Gamera and it's monsters belong to Daiei film and Kadokawa Daiei studios, all other original characters belong to me.**

**Except for Otto Isaac Judas V, Jillian and Gemma Ambers, they belong to Calvin..**

* * *

"No! No! NOOOOO!" The voice screamed from the other side of the metal door as Queen Ghidrah watched it intently with a frown, on the other side of that door were all of her fleet minus the Exifs and the Xillians, who were important to her cause of their unwavering loyalty, were being killed and eaten by her new ally and her Titans so they can regain their lost strengh.

The screams ceased and the silence came, Queen Ghidrah stood rigid, the silence meant two things, one, they were now satisfied or two they are still hungry, Queen Ghidrah hopes its the first one, just then knocking on the door came and Queen Ghidrah sighed in relief, its safe now.

The door opened to reveal a pale Woman with white hair that is tied into a long pony tail, and purple eyes, her physical stature is athletic yet beautiful, but it was smeared with blood as it covered her hands and mouth as she wore a devilish grin,

"Thank you your majesty, me and my Titans couldn't ask for a finer meal hehehe" the woman wiped the blood off her as she gave a dark chuckle, this is Queen Ghidrah's new ally, The Walker of Gyaos.

"Its good too know that you've regained your strengh and your... youth" Queen Ghidrah sighs as she see's that The Walker of Gyaos as indeed made herself younger again by absorbing her victims essence via eating them alive! as The Walkers of Gyaos looked like a earthling woman in her early twenties,

"oh! you've noticed, well I hard earthlings look like us and I thought like why not have a bit of fun while we're there" the woman shrugs as Queen Ghidrah hits her forehead with a palm of her hand, she forgot that her ally is an absolute flirt!

"No, Gaos we can't, you have a mission to accomplish and besides how are you going to pass that giant turtle?" Queen Ghidrah asks Gaos with frown as Gaos laughed,

"oh don't worry I've been cooking up a little project that can kill that stupid guardian" she chuckles darkly before her face lit up by saying,

"and besides you've been single for most of your life come on it'll be a life changer if you loosen up" Gaos smiled until Queen Ghidrah punched her squarely in the face which sends her to the other side of the room as Queen Ghidrah face burns with embarrassment as she clenched her fist in anger.

Queen Ghidrah hates it when Gaos brings up her personal life, it's not her fault people don't fancy a conquering tyrant that has Ghidorah's at her disposal!

* * *

A astronaut walked around the moon near his shuttle, he was sent up to the moon to check on a large meteorite that crashed landed on the moon, as he approached it, it oddly resembled that of a shell with spikes going along the middle and the sides,

"command nearing the crashed meteorite and... it looks like a shell" the man told into his helmet,

"_are you sure?_" command responded,

"Pretty sure" he told and continued on his way towards it with each effortless step.

Just as he is twenty steps away his speaker went crazy,

"_g... get... out...it...its alive!_" he frowned at this, was the statics interfering or did he just hear its alive?

as he lifts his hand towards his helmet the meteorite suddenly raises as the ground underneath cracked and bits fell off as the astronaut watched in pure amazement and terror as he saw not a meteorite... but a kaiju!

**Tshhaaaaaaaaaaaangh!.**

* * *

Godzilla's eyes shot open as he heard a roar that he remembers highly, his ally, his fellow guardian has returned from his travels, but not on good terms it seems, this roar, its a call to arms,

somethings coming, something that can endanger his home world.

Godzilla snorted at this as he lays down, Godzilla needs to get stronger for this coming battle, for the earths sake.

* * *

Kong stopped in his tracks on his daily patrols of the island for Skull Crawlers as a roar reached his ears, he frowned at this, strangely he feels like helping this roar, but why?

Maybe he should ask his adoptive mother, the Walker of Kongs, maybe she knows, but after his patrol, don't want any Skull Crawlers sneaking around his island unchecked.

* * *

**Sorry for the long silence guys but I promise I'll try and regularly post as much as I can**

**Well this is the first chapter of the Walker of Hope,**

**I hope you all liked it **

**Steelredwolf out! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the monsterverse it belongs to its rightful owners legendary studios, Warner bros and Toho, Gamera and it's monsters belong to Daiei film and Kadokawa Daiei studios, all other original characters belong to me.**

**Except for Otto Isaac Judas V, Jillian and Gemma Ambers, they belong to Calvin.**

* * *

A loud splash sounded off when Luke jumped into the ocean before resurfacing with a chuckle, he and his mother are in a Monarch site, near the island where Republic city is, ever since its discovery Monarch started investigating it along with the Imoogi that stayed in it.

Luke looked back at a boat that's near him, his mother is in it along with his grandpa Joe who is currently fishing, Luke smiled, a bright sunny day with his family and him in the ocean, he couldn't be happier, Luke then inhaled deeply before diving down once more, as he did so his eyes saw a beautiful ocean floor, corals, fishes of all different colour swimming around, it's paradise.

As Luke swam around the fishes swam away from him as fast as they could, as Luke looked around he saw clown fish, tuna and many more, just then he came upon the edge of the corals reef and there is massive drop into the black abyss, Luke was scared of it, until he had friends like Godzilla, Zilla jr or Dagahra that can come to save him, that or he can use his powers of atomic energy to swat any hungry sharks that come his way.

Luke started returning to the surface when a flash of light from the abyss came as if somethings lighting up, but Luke's mind clicked on something when he moved in certain direction that made either the light light up or disappear,

the sun is reflecting off something!

he came to the surface and took another deep breath before diving back down.

* * *

Jessica just saw her son breach the surface of the water and dive back down, this of course made her frown,

"father" she called out to her dad while keeping an eye on the area where her son was,

"yes?" her father replied while gently railing the hook back slowly and patiently.

"Did Luke seem a bit off at the moment, he took a big gulp of air and dived back down" she explained to him as her father looked back to where his grandson was with greying eyes,

"well if I was in his position i would say... something down there caught my interest and went of to investigate it" he shrugs before adding,

"like you with Kim" Jessica blushed immediately and looked at her magazine while grumbling at her fathers antics at knowing whats going on within his family as her father chuckled while going back to fishing,

she just hopes her son hasn't found anything dangerous.

* * *

Luke swam deeper into the dark abyss towards the light before seeing a spiral that had a what seemed to be an old crystal on it, Luke frowned and followed the spiral and saw it getting bigger until he came upon what seemed to be a massive ancient building, it looked like Greek or Egyptian made. Luke frowned further, no it was far too ancient.

As he looked around he realised there wasn't just one building, there were multiple, but not as big as this one, in fact they looked like houses with no roofs, no doors or windows, the same can be said about the big building, it's an ancient civilisation, there were statue of a Titan and a woman at the centre of this once great city, the Titan looked like a japan's dragon, but the woman wore traditional robes and looked elegant and regal as she seemed to reach out and touch the dragon's snout as the Titan faced her.

it would've been beautiful if it was not for the seaweed and coral that was growing on it

he should tell his mom about this,

well after a bit of exploring that is.

* * *

As Luke swam gently through the dark empty halls of the building he saw ancient tapestries or carved shapes in the walls that resembled Titans and humans either them coexisting or running in fear from the Titans, but one theme seemed to stick with each tapestry, there was always a Walker,

there was one with a Walker that was a woman that commanded what seemed to be a lion with long ears and it stood on two legs, seemingly defending a village from a giant mantis's and giant spiders.

Another one was a picture of a giant lizard with wings connected to it's legs, spikes that went from the back of it's head to it's tail, there was a man on top if it's head with glaring eyes as he and the Titan descended on the villagers that fled behind Anguirus who also had a person on top of him, as Luke past them he then saw a carving in the wall that peeked his interest.

Humans bowing to one person but that wasn't the reason why this picture caught Luke's interest, what did was Godzilla, King Kong, a turtle like Titan that stood on two legs and three moth's, one with patterns that looked like eyes on her wings, one that had lightning patterns and the last one what seemed to be wave patterns, flying above them and all the Titan's present in this picture were bowing!

Luke stared in awe at the picture before looking down as he saw he missed on part of it, he tilted his head at this part of the picture,

there at the bottom left of the picture is a three headed dragon with serpent like necks while at the bottom middle is a creature with a arrowhead shaped head and bat like wings as the one in the bottom right looked like it had a skull for a face and they are all facing with glaring eyes towards the person the people and Titans were bowing at.

Luke frowned, did the Titan's envied that person, no they are big massive creature's with raw primal power that can kill a person in a mini second, why would they envy him,

"_cause you are special child_" Luke quickly turned as best he can in the water to see a woman with black long hair that moved in the ocean water as long curvy horns curved it's way out of it, she has dark green scales for skin, glowing sky blue eyes that looked reptilian, a patch of white overlapping scales that went from her neck to behind her robes as a long serpent like tail swam gently behind her.

Luke attempted to scream in fright only to realise he let out his air, the woman suddenly launched at him in blinding speed and before he knew it Luke was coughing up air, sweet air, Luke felt her let go as he turned around to see her scales glow with the reflection of the sun as she started to submerge once more,

"w-wait!" He called out to her as quickly as he could, she stopped with the water above her chin as she looked at him with reptilian eyes,

"who are you?" he asked her, the stranger that saved his life remained silent before saying,

"a Walker of a by gone era" she answers, Luke raised a brow, well that didn't certainly answer his question of who or what she is.

Then Luke heard her chuckle with a smile on her face that made her show shark like teeth as her sky blue eyes went to left side before looking at him again,

"why don't you ask them child" she nudges her head the direction her eyes once were, Luke looked that way without even asking a question to see, his grandpa Joe's boat with his mother and grandpa looking at them as shocked expressions came over their faces, he looks back to see that the stranger is no longer there,

who was she?

* * *

"Hmm, this place is... interesting" Gaos sighs as she is standing before a run down bar in someplace called New York, the building had dirty windows along with a broken sign, she senses a lot of life is within the building and her lust for draining them is borderline aching,

a man is suddenly thrown out,

"AND STAY OUT!" The bar keep shouted before heading back inside, She grinned as she saw the man, a beard, sharp green eyes bright skinned, wearing a long brown jacket, Gaos grins at this, just the man she was looking for, she walks towards him as he dusted himself,

"um excuse me are Otto Issac Judas V?" she asks innocently while helping him up,

"Hmph! What about it bitch?" the man growled as she continues to smile innocently, oh she's going to kill him when the job is done!

"Oh nothing, i just want to ask you for help" she smiles at him.

* * *

**And there we go people, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter**

**Oh and let's just say Niccunningham accidently inspired this strangers origins**

**other then that**

**Steelredwolf out ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the monsterverse it belongs to its rightful owners legendary studios, Warner bros and Toho, Gamera and it's monsters belong to Daiei film and Kadokawa Daiei studios, all other original characters belong to me.**

**Except for Otto Isaac Judas V, Jillian and Gemma Ambers, they belong to Calvin.**

* * *

"So let me get this straight a fish like woman came at him and claims she's part of forgotten past?" Rick questions with a raised brow, after the encounter Jessica and her father went straight to the Monarch base to report what they found.

"She's doesn't claim, she is a forgotten past" Joe answers gruff like while crossing his arms,

"How so?" Vivienne asks seating next to her mentor as Jessica steps in to answer,

"She is what happens when a Titan the Walkers are bonded too die, back then the Walkers had the option to absorb the essence and become Demi-Titans, but that type of things are forbidden now, cause a Walker went mad with power" she explained as Serizawa sighs in astonishment.

"But ever since that the Demi-Titans hid, never to be seen again" Jessica finishes while crossing her own arms

"So why did she decide to appear now?" Sam Coleman questions turning away from the computer,

"Her type of Walker is a Manda, they are capable of sensing when their oceans are endangered, but she didn't seem to worry" Joe scratches his beard in ponder, why did she show up?

"Wait, where's Luke?" Kim asks looking around before facing Jessica who giggles at her,

"His outside with Dagahra" Jessica answers and Kim nods.

But before anyone could ask any further questions alarms suddenly started blaring as a red dot with mystery marks next to it, an unknown Kaiju has appeared,

"Jesus! This thing is flying at Mach 0.3" Rick told everyone when he faced the computer as the others went to their stations,

"Where is it going!?" Diane demanded as Joe and Jessica looked around as the people rushed about.

"It's in a collision course with Mexico!" Just as Rick said that another blip appeared with mystery marks also, but this one appeared in the centre of the rainforest, another unknown kaiju?

Jessica frowned at this, two unknown kaiju's, something's up,

"What! Another one!" Diane said in utter shock as they saw it heading towards Mexico as well,

* * *

(Unkown pov)

A young Mexican girl is within her room covering her ears as tears runned down her tanned skin, she hears the trees screaming in fear and terror, it's so loud and scary, she continued to cry before screaming in fear and her parents burst through her room

"Isabella, ¿qué pasa?" Her mother asks with a frowned in worry as her warm hands cupped her cheeks as they made her seat up,

"¡Los árboles están gritando haz que paren, mamá, haz que paren" she screamed before hugging her confused and bewildered mother who gave her husband a worrying look as he also looked worried.

* * *

(Unkown pov)

The tree's they cry out in fear and terror before being silenced, that what she always heard, how deeply she wished to help them as her roots moved around the trees and lush green as she evaded crushing them, but one creature won't leave the tree's alone.

Humans!

Her angered started to boil, she remembers a time where these humans were nothing but mere apes, like the ones she has now, but they eventually grew too much out of the food chain, some stayed despite her trying to force them out.

But the Humans that stayed respected the food chain, they only took what they needed, they even bowed and refer to her as a greater being, cause they respect their place, but the others though

Those apes teared at her tree's, teared at her children and her great grand children and the animals that hide in their roots and branches, they are an infection!, This Godzilla would not allow them to seek vengeance and retribution for this.

The real question though is why should she listen to this 'king' she's far older then he is, heck she's far older then any of these Titans out together, she was the first tree! She is the Amazon rainforest guardian and parent!

She snorted through her toothy maw before continuing towards an island who's tree's suddenly started screaming louder then usual, problem is its in human territory, she cares not for these humans except for the ones under her protection, she cares for the trees.

She will not fail the trees or the natural food chain and will not allow this sudden invader disturb it,

if her name is not Biollante

She will not fail!

* * *

(Pov Demi-Titan)

Her eyes opened to see her submerged home, she sighed in disappointment, it hasn't been long that the child came here and now 'they've' arrived, she gently swam deeper into the temple of Manda Walkers and so two paintings as she looked upon them.

She cannot help him up to this point, the child is on his own, this time at least.

She heard a serpent like hiss but it's deeper as she closed her eyes and faced a slithering form within the shadows with two yellowish orbs with black slits looking straight at her.

"I'm sorry your Walker has yet to be awaken so be patient" she gently told the Titan,

It gave off another hiss as she turned away and sighed as she faced the paintings once more,

"No I do not know when they will"

another hiss sounded off and she went rigid as she side glanced him,

"Hopefully not" is all she said before facing the paintings

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter :D**

**Translation from Spanish to English,**

Isabella, ¿qué pasa? - Isabella, what's wrong?!

¡Los árboles están gritando haz que paren, mamá, haz que paren - the trees are screaming make them stop mommy make them stop!

**Steelredwolf out ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the monsterverse it belongs to its rightful owners legendary studios, Warner bros and Toho, Gamera and it's monsters belong to Daiei film and Kadokawa Daiei studios, all other original characters belong to me.**

**Except for Otto Isaac Judas V, Jillian and Gemma Ambers, they belong to Calvin.**

* * *

"Luke! Luke!" Luke awoke to the voice of his friend and crush Jessie as she ran over to him, he was asleep between Dagahra's paws,

"What?" He asks as she came up to them and showed them a pad that showed three pulsing red circles on the earth, one in the Amazon, one on the ocean, the last one in the Canadian mountains.

Luke tilted his head before looking at Jessie for an answer, thankfully for him she provides,

"Sudden ancient temples, like much more ancient then the Greeks, even the Egyptians have appeared" just as she said that Dagahra got up, Luke looked up confused, why is he getting up?

Luke roared at him, asking him why did he get up?

Dagahra looked at him and gave a rumble, Dagahra asks if Luke does not feel it?

Luke tilted his head, feel what?, The moment Luke was about to ask Dagahra, Luke felt out of the blue many people, children, woman and men, Luke frowned, why was he detecting them?

Dagahra growled, telling Luke the awakening of Luke's kind has begun, Luke looked at him before turning to Jess with wide eyes,

"Dagahra says there are people like me out there, and saying the temples are connected to this" Luke tells Jess who nodded as sirens went off as a roar went through air.

**Tshaaaaaang**

All three of them looked up as what seemed to be a giant shell of a tortoise fly by with such speed that winds picked up violently nearly taking Luke and Jess away if they weren't under the cover of Dagahra who shielded them as tree's and rocks flu by.

Luke and Jess after the winds have calmed down the two looked up into the sky to see a line of blue in the grey clouds and only one thing came up in their heads.

"What was that?"

* * *

A siren was going off, Isabella had no idea what's going on, people were running as monstrous roars and screeches were heard along with crashing noises, she ran quickly with her parents as fast as her little legs could carry her.

But then everything slowed down as a giant grey beast landed in front of them, fear well up inside her as she screamed when the smoke cleared to reveal a Titan, it stood like a vulture as it's piercing red eyes with dark intelligence, grey skin, arrow head

It starred down on them as it's sharp fangs like teeth dripped with drool of hunger, fear clung to Isabella as it gave off a high pitched screech announcing his presence as it starred down at them, hunger within its eyes.

* * *

Biollante bellowed in absolute rage as this grey flying invader kept evading and tried to swoop at an opening and bite down on her, but she used her vines to swipe at its head, but the third time she hit it Biollante applied a bit more force that sends it tumbling into some buildings.

Just as she was about to use her vines to restrain it Biollante heard a high pitch shrieks, she turned and saw another who starred down the humans, she turned around and lashed out with her vines.

She knows her walker is amongst these people, her children have told her so,

But as she lashed out, the invader flapped it's wings and went into air out of her reach and a sudden glow appeared at the back end of its throat as a low humming noise started grow louder and louder until a bright purple beam shot forward cutting her vines and buildings alike like air.

Biollante bellowed with rage and pain as she recoils, the humans scream out of fright a the buildings fell and crash as the invader shrieked as Biollante turns to see the other got up and shrieked at her as well.

Biollante gave a low growl, she's outnumbered and these two obviously enough to kill her, she entered a defensive stance, it seems like she'll die with her walker, at least she'll die fighting.

They were about to lunge at her until.

* * *

**TSHAAAAANG!**

Isabella covered her ears as she looked up to her left, out of the clouds like an angel that descended from heaven to defend them from the demon before them, propelled by blue flames that sends the shell hurtling towards the beast as it turned only to meet the propelling force of the shell that sends both it and the shell to the ground a few miles away as buildings crumbled on top off them.

For a moment there's silence as everyone watched the rumbles, wondering if their new found saviour will arise from the rubble, Isabella gave silent prayers to her God that it would raise again and protect them from the other beast as the tree's gave silent whispers to her ears to help the plant Titan behind her.

But like a earthquake that shakes the earth existence, the rumbles raised and fell as the shell came up but kept raising and raising revealing a creature that saved them.

The Titan look likes a turtle, but it's hands seemed somewhat human, but with more claws and reduced sized thumb, with spikes coming from the back of its head like a mohawk, with spikes coming from its elbows to its hands, while it's legs are bulky with four digits that are also clawed and hunched over a bit as the whole body is covered by a spiky shell minus the limbs and head.

But that's not what caught Isabella, beyond its tusks that protruded from his mouth that has bloodied with purple blood from the demon, but it's kind green eyes that are filled with righteous determination to destroy the demon that remains.

The demon screeched possibly enraged by the fall of its comrade as it took off into the air and flies away, not wanting to meet the same fate,

**TSHAAAANG!**

The Titan roared after it, it's limbs vanished before blue flames from the areas came forth to propel it upwards before two extinguished as it's head returned and it's hands now replaced with fins twice the size of airplane wings.

It went forward in pursuit of the creature as Isabella watched one with her people,

Their God has given them a protector.

Just then the plant Titan, it's alligator like face now covered by rose petals have a gentle whale like bellow and weirdly enough isabella understood her,

Gamera?

Isabella frowned and walked towards the the Titan who's head has lowered to meet her, Isabella mother screamed for her to come back, but she wanted answers,

Isabella gave a tiny whale like noise, she didn't know why, but she felt like she can commun with the Titan, she thinks she asked it what's "Gamera"?

It gave another gentle bellow, saying Gamera is another Alpha Titan that can leave the planet whenever it pleases and the creature it's chasing is a Gyaos, a Titan who merely seeks ruin to sedate it's hunger.

Isabella gave a gentle bellow, like a demon and Gamera is a God she asks,

For a moment the Titan gave what seems to be a pondering look before bellowing once more, saying she can see it like that, then adding another bellow, saying she needs to come with her to the temple to protect her from the rest.

Isabella looked uneased, she gave another bellow, what temple and the rest?

The Titan seems aggravated cause it's petals starts to unfold but folds back as it gave a quiet bellow, there are more Gyaos approaching the planet and if Gamera doesn't slay this one in time when it morphs the Gyaos has permission to invade this planet before saying that the temple she speaks of is the temple of Walkers.

* * *

"What are we exactly achieving here?" Otto questions Gaos as she and him travelled down a dark hallway with ancient stone carved walls that show giant monsters fighting.

There seemed to be a recurring fight between a giant turtle that fought against a Gyaos or a strange creature with a arrow head for a face with a needle at the end as whip like tentacle limbs with bladed ends lashed out.

"You'll see soon enough" Gaos answers sweetly as she lead the way until the hallway opened up to a large cave with sharp tips of what seemed to be metal coming out,

"Say hello to the Titan you'll be commanding soon dear Otto Iris the evil god" Gaos replied as Otto slowly approached and gets to the centre of the cavern marvelling at the size of the Titan.

It had to be 330 metres tall he concluded in his mind as he stared at what he assumed to be the needle end of its face.

_SLUUUING!_

_CRASH!_

* * *

Before Dave, a scientist within Otto group that decided to tag along cause miss Gaos asked, yelled to warn Otto that the Titans eyes flashed yellow before thrusting its head forward and impaled and teared Otto's head apart, but there was no blood, not even a head.

"Wh-what?" He mumbled in disbelief before backing into Gaos who wrapped her arms around his chest,

"Hmmm I know dear, but you must be wondering why I asked for you to come along yes? " Dave didn't bother replying as he looked on in stunned horror as the collapsed bleed body was then gorged upon by the needle before being sucked up into it.

"Well I didn't want my new bestie to get killed while my pet went on its little revenge rampage against Gamera, he kind off trapped Iris down here but hey Queen Ghidrah will appreciate a mind like yours surely" she continued as the creature then gave a roar as it broke free revealing its red and silver body texture as it's four tentacles lashed out at every rock until the sun and sky burst through the hole as it bellowed in its victorious freedom before Iris hooves feet stomped along the valley bellow of the Alaskan mountains.

Gaos giggles darkly before whispering into his ears as Dave stared on at the horror that stomped away,

"It had begun, the revenge of Iris"

* * *

**Well i hope you all enjoyed and so sorry for not updating this sooner and what other Gamera monsters would you guys like to see in this?**

**Remember if you don't see them throughout the chapters it means I either not planning on putting them in it and saving them for later I will announce it if I'm not planning on using them cause I see it as fair that the said person that suggested it is aware of it**

**Other then that I hope you all enjoyed the chapter**

**Steelredwolf signing out :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the monsterverse it belongs to its rightful owners legendary studios, Warner bros and Toho, Gamera and it's monsters belong to Daiei film and Kadokawa Daiei studios, all other original characters belong to me.**

**Except for Otto Isaac Judas V, Jillian and Gemma Ambers, they belong to Calvin.**

* * *

"Dr Serizawa!" A man ran over to Dr Serizawa and Dr Graham as they were within a tent, they landed on the island 25 minutes after the Titans attacked, the city is in ruins, people looking about for loved ones with Monarch members of Monarch members searching the area.

"Dr Serizawa, Luke, Jessica, Jessie with the Amber sisters are patrolling a nearby island that Kiryu detected that has large heat signature of that of a Titan" the man said in soldier uniform as Serizawa frowned in confusion, Kiryu is active?

"But Jessie told me it wouldn't be mobile until the next month, why is it active now?" He asks as he held papers of reports that had descriptions of Titanus Biollante and an unknown Titan that they were currently examining the one that fell.

"She's taking it on a 'test drive' as she says and she's said if the Titan wounds up being hostile she isn't taking chances" Serizawa sighs at this but could not argue with Jessie if it's in self defence.

"I like her already, where are they heading?" Hicks asks while looking at the soldier as he was previously looking at a map that is layed out on a table before him with his hand on it.

"Twenty kilometres South East sir, their also accompanied by Godzilla, Komodithrax, Femuto and Zilla jr" the soldier said before saluting as the air around them relaxed a bit as Hicks dismissed the soldier.

"I was wondering where the big G went" Randy joked as H.E.A.T entered the tent after examining samples from the corpse of the dead Titan,

"So, anything?" Hicks asks as Nick had a bothered look on him that showed he discovered something terrifying,

"We've discovered this thing can reproduce asexually" Nick answered as he put his hands on the table as Serizawa and Graham then bore worried expression now,

"Wait, didn't you say that means this thing can make its own babies without another?" Hicks questions as Elsie answers,

"Bingo" Elsie says as Hicks curses under his breath before turning to Dr Serizawa with a focus within his eyes pushing doubts and anxiety to the back of his mind,

"Okay what of this giant flying turtle?" He replies as Serizawa reviews the reports and info they got from the civilians as his eyes then looked at Hicks with a knowing look,

"The Titan seemed to attack these Titans with hatred, like a relationship between a nature animal and an invading animal, it killed the one that threatened the people before preceding to chase the one that fled, like it was protecting" he explained as Graham nodded to this.

"Wait wow your suggesting if this thing protected the people in purpose like a big super hero" Mendel says getting everyone's attention and understanding as N.I.G.A.L came by with samples.

"Yes, he might be a guardian Titan that guards this world and it's inhabitants, like Gojira and Kong, but the question remains, what are those creatures his chasing, what are their goal?" Serizawa sighs as everyone looked uneased once more, not knowing the question themselves.

* * *

_**thump!**_

He landed on the island he assumed the Gyaos flu too, his eyes scanned the jungle as a deep growl escaped his mouth as his teeth flashed with little flames escapes his jaws.

He's furious, he walked about until he heard a bunch of hisses of one creature, a creature he knew all to well, he started to trying to lighten his footsteps as he rounded corner of a mountain.

Gamera's eyes narrowed, the Gyaos his been tracking is baring down on a creature.

Its quadrupedal creature with dark purple scales and dark blue spikes from head to tail, while it's red eyes glowed with anger and hisses with particles of frost coming from its mouth.

The Gyaos narrowed its eyes and gave a high pitched screech before taking off in high speed as the creature shot forth a cloud of blue that missed and hits a nearby tree as Gamera roared and chased after the Gyaos into the air.

* * *

He hissed loudly, great there goes two perfectly fine meals, after his slumber he's been hungry ever since, he gave a mighty roar of frustration before moving on, passing the tree he recently froze with his breath.

He smells food else where, he hopes its good enough to satisfy his aching stomach cause that will make him so much happier as his footsteps crushed the smaller tree's, heading to the source of the scent he is following with hunger flashing within his eyes.

* * *

"Luke sweetie put on your belt" Jessica advised putting belt on Luke as he thanks her as they flu through the air with a remake MechaGodzilla model thanks to Jessie, it now stood more human like, smaller spikes, red lines going down its eyes while on its back is a purple jetpack with turrets on it while it's hands has large turrets.

"Kiryu will reach the destination in fifty seconds" a female A.I announced as Jessie nods and kept piloting the mech with four over pads while hovering inside a round glass that's connected and held by two metal structures that are like egg holders.

Just as they broke through the clouds that obscured their vision a lone island stood with a box like structure with its mountain and a tall tower by its side and many cities bellow it and forests surrounding it.

They all watched with absolute awe and admiration at the structures,

"Bessie how old are the structures and is there life?" Jessie asks as she lowered her over pads slowly as they slowly descended to the ground before landing on the beach just as Zilla, Komodothirax, Godzilla and Femuto arrived.

"The structures are much more older then any structures, but it suggests that the Norse, The Greek, Romans and Egyptians helped build this place before building their owns" Bessie said showing a holographic picture of Egyptian hieroglyphs, Greek symbols, Roman symbols and Norse symbols,

"Interesting and what of life?" Jessica asks as Bessie responds after numbers flashed on the screen for a moment,

"3" she announced as Luke frowned looking confused,

"Didn't you say a Titan was here?" He asks until a voice sounded off as some bright energy hit Kiryu's head leaving him completely unfazed, but did make Jessie bring a helmet down with a black visor and looks down.

What they saw is a woman with dark brown toned skin, bright icy blue eyes prominent eyelashes with blue make up on her eyelids, short dark hair that's trimmed, a dress that reach her ankles and a shawl covering her upper body while she held a staff and she pointed a tiny stick at them.

"Uh hi?" Jessie greeted as Godzilla walked up and looked down to which the three humans within Kiryu see the woman go wide eyed and bowed immediately as Godzilla gave a low rumble.

"Godzilla is saying for me to go down and meet the lady" after Luke said that Jessie couldn't help but a massive bang of worry, Luke was her friend... Her only friend, many kids took advantage of her intelligence or just plain hated her for it.

That's why she stayed with her father and got home schooled by him and made friends that are machines or studied continuesly, but Luke is the only genuine friend she has and she doesn't want to lose that.

"Um you sure?" She asked and to her dismay Luke nodded as she reluctantly opened the hanger for him to exit with his mother.

As she stood there as they climbed down the ladder, leaving her alone... Once more.

* * *

Luke approached the woman with cautious curiosity with his mother by his side, the woman slowly looked up and stood up staff and stick still in hand,

"Three Walkers and their Titans appear before Titora, this must be a good omen from Ra himself and judging from Titora's Archives more will come" the woman smiled to herself her eyes looking distant as Luke tilt his head,

"Um excuse me?" He asked politely as the woman jumped out of her daydream,

"Oh forgive me young Alpha I am Abasi, the head priestess and welcome to Titora" Abasi smiled as Luke smiled back as Jessica then spoke,

"Um excuse me, but what is this place?" Jessica questioned looking abouts the destroyed buildings as Abasi gave a disappointed sigh before looking at the ruins,

"This was once a utopia for Walkers, Titans even Humans, Titora was the greatest empire, all respected its power, but human kind grew greedy and power hungry and tore this place apart with their weapons and tools, some humans stood by the Walkers, but still they were defeated and went into hiding with the Walkers and Titans" Asabi finished looking disappointed as a lonely wind blew by.

"But you are not here for that are you? Your here for knowledge that other Walker seeks" Jessica frowned at Asabi,

"What knowledge?" Jessica frowned as Luke looked between those two as flapping noises were heard in the distance and loud screech,

"Guys something's coming and Godzilla doesn't seem happy!" Jessie said over the coms as Godzilla gave out a roar as a warning to the approaching creature.

Just then the clouds parted revealing the Titan that Gamera is hunting, the Gyaos,

"The knowledge to defeat that demon before the others come" Asabi said frowning deeply as the creature screeched while Kiryu turned and prepared its turret with the four Titans joining in.

"Um guys another one is coming but it's coming fast!" Jessie announced as a loud whacking noise like a whip was heard and a roar was heard,

**Tshaaaang!**

Gamera roared before landing on the beach next to them with a loud thud as another landed in the waters, a creature with tentacles with sharp blades at each end and an arrow head for a face with a needle at the end as it gave a low rumble as it's very took on menacing step forward.

Asabi grabbed Luke and Jessica's hands and ran away with them as the Titans stared each other down.

"Jillian and Gemma I need you guys to get on the control panels and call for help" Jessie said as the said two appeared from the sliding poles that were behind her and dashed at the said panels and went to work, but for Gemma to spoke a few moments later,

"They want a name!" She asks,

"Tell them Jessie and send in a mecha code name M.O.G.U.E.R.A, you two will be piloting it" Jessie said and the sisters nod as the Titans charged

A titanic battle is about to begin and Jessie really hated being part of it.

* * *

**A battle is about to begin guys!**

**I hope your ready for the next chapter,**

**by the way what do you guys think of a multiverse idea for the Walkers series, like you know**

**Pacific Rim**

**Rampage**

**Monster Hunter, etc**

**Anyways this is Steelredwolf signing out and have a good day! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the monsterverse it belongs to its rightful owners legendary studios, Warner bros and Toho, Gamera and it's monsters belong to Daiei film and Kadokawa Daiei studios, all other original characters belong to me.**

**Except for Otto Isaac Judas V, Jillian and Gemma Ambers, they belong to Calvin.**

* * *

Just as Luke entered the strange temple a sudden breeze of hot air hit him as hot as a hot summers day, as torches lit up as Abasi walked pass them in a narrow hallway as a low rumble of a creature sounded within, but it's dull compared to the raging battle outside.

Luke held his mother's hand tightly as the place shaked with tremors and dust fell down, would this place tumble or crash down on them if the battle continued

"Do not fret" Abasi said as if she was reading his mind before meeting a dead end and pulling out her wand and carve a glowing blue hieroglyphs of a horns, a square and an X and saying a word he didn't know,

"Sahad" she muttered as a groaning of scrapping stones moving to the side to reveal an opening that shined like gold.

It took Luke a moment to realise it's actually gold, Abasi stood aside and his mother moved forward into the room to see a large plant Titan with a flower with tiny mouth at the centre of the petals while a girl that has a tanned skin, long blonde pony tail, green eyes, wearing a white dress and skirt with socks and black shoes.

But what caught his attention the most is... The woman from the ocean temple!

"Mom it's her again!" Luke pointed with a smile as the strange lady smiled in return while the girl looks at him confused,

"Greetings young Walker" the woman greeted as a group of people entered, one had tropical leafs for clothings, white paintings with tiny fluffy antennas, but there were twins holding two pieces of blocks.

The other group have tropical clothing, but with three yellow crystal growing out of their foreheads, there are twins amongst them too, but instead of the gentle kind blue eyes, they have scolding red eyes with black hair and similar tanned skin, they were also carrying another set of blocks.

Luke looked between the two group as he felt his mother hand held his hand more tightly, why is she so tense?

* * *

"Damn we're meeting a problem!" Jessie grunted as she just got Kiryu to avoid a purple beam that came straight at them before thrusting her left arm forward and clenched her fist as a targeting hologram appeared above her fist thanks to the visor helmet.

It turned red as the Gyaos came into view,

"Fire!" She yelled as she heard the mounted rail gun's shoot off rapid fires as the Gyaos screeched and takes off into the sky as Jessie received a notification in her head before grinning,

"Guys M.O.G.U.E.R.A is approaching get your butts in that thing and protect the buildings" Jessie ordered

"Okay!" The two yelled out just as they each flipped a switch sending missiles from Kiryu's jetpack to this unknown Titan Godzilla and this turtle Titan are having a hard time with.

The missiles clashed and exploded on impact as wild whaling noises were heard as smoke consumed it,

"Oh I ain't that stupid!" Jessie mumbled switching her visor to heat seeking only to see a red line shoot out of the smoke and impaled Kiryu straight through the power generator, how does she know, her vision went black.

"Oh ladies we're in trouble now!" Jessie yelled as her whole world suddenly went twirling before it came to a halt in a tilted fashion,

"You two okay?" She called out to the now dark room,

"Yeah Gemma and me are okay, is M.O.G.U.E.R.A still coming?" Jillian yelled over,

"I'm sorry to say we're out of the game, no power no beacon" she sighed as she heard the girls groan, yup she hates it too.

* * *

He just witness his metal self get flung by Iris into one of the buildings and crashed land, he hoped his walker and his friends were not in there, Godzilla turned his attention to the diminishing smoke to see the silhouette of Iris.

Godzilla frowned as Iris retracted his limb, why didn't he move and try to ambush him and Gamera?

Femuto, Zilla jr and Komodothirax are distracting the Gyaos, he won't be getting support any time soon and why did he and Gyaos come to the old city of the walkers? What are they after?

Godzilla merely snorted and gave a roar and charged with Gamera as the two Titans attempt to tag team Iris, Godzilla ducked his head just in time when Iris tendrils shot at them.

But Godzilla immediately roared out in pain as a blade tentacle latched into his gills making his blood drip out, Godzilla growled before reaching for the tentacle and tear it out before chomping on it making Iris roared out and struck at him by whacking him across the face and sending Godzilla stepping a few back.

Godzilla looked up just in time to see Gamera charge Iris swiping at Iris just for him to take a step back Gamera halted and starts inhaling deeply, Godzilla saw the spikes across his shell started lifting up as steam escaped with hot orange underneath as Gamera growl and lets out a roar and a fire ball escaped Gamera maw and hit Iris dead in the chest, sending the alien to the ground.

Just as Godzilla sees Iris about to get up Gamera quickly intervened by stepping on him to the ground and prepares an other fireball to finish the job, only to get impaled by Iris's bladed arm much to Godzilla's shock and anger as he roars and charged while Iris throwed Gamera to the ground as he got up

Godzilla shot out his atomic breath forcing Iris into the ocean, his domain, Godzilla immediately followed him into the waters and chomp down on Iris neck and pushes the Titan further into the ocean as he felt the waters reaches their knees, just a little further, cause one things for certain,

Godzilla isn't letting him leave alive!

* * *

"Hello again" two twin girls said to Luke when they approached, Luke frowned in confusion, why did these two sound so familiar?

But then Luke took notice of the two others, short black hairs with yellow tips and two yellow antenna coming out of their chocolate coloured skin as black bandages wrapped around their chest with a red two piece skirt between their legs, their red eyes trained in him with such hatred and malice it almost felt... Destructive.

"Do not be afraid young Alpha, I am Miana and this is Maina we're the priestess of Mothra, as for they" they gestured at the scary ones that just arrived as they stared down on him, he didn't know why but he feels scared.

"These two are the priestess of Battra, Bianta and Bainta" the two merely bowed at him before speaking simultaneously,

"We hope you won't disappointed us, like your mother did before us" they said as Luke then felt his mother grip tighten on him, like his mother, she was here before?

"Um disappoint at what?" Luke asks fearfully as Abasi and the scaly woman approached him and kneels before them,

"We need you and Isabella to restore the Walkers orb" Abasi says with a light frown as the scaly woman replied

"The world depends on it"

* * *

**Well I hope you all liked this chapter**

**What are Iris and the Gyaos planning and what is the Walker orb?**

**Let me know what you guys think :D**

**This is Steelredwolf signing out**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the monsterverse it belongs to its rightful owners legendary studios, Warner bros and Toho, Gamera and it's monsters belong to Daiei film and Kadokawa Daiei studios, all other original characters belong to me.**

**Except for Otto Isaac Judas V, Jillian and Gemma Ambers, they belong to Calvin.**

* * *

Silence followed as Abasi lead the group deeper into the building through a flight of stone stairs as each step she took a lantern lit up as they walked ever deeper, Luke remained close to his mother as the four priestess carried those stones again.

Just as Luke took another step he nearly tripped on a wet stone only for a strong hand to grab him and help him rebalance as a foreign yet gruff voice spoke,

"Watch where you tread young Alpha, the next time you fall it might potentially be your last" Luke looked up to see a muscular man under jagged black armour with red glows where the eyes should be as the same yellow crystals jet out of the armour, similar to the others, but that was not the thing that caught Luke's attention.

Its the black moth like wings across his back as dark as thunder storms as yellow and red streaks appeared here and there like lightning, the armoured man looked where Luke was looking before chucking rather menacingly,

"Terrifying aren't they, so they should be for a Walker of Batora" the man announced before looking at Luke then looks behind him and at his mother.

Luke frowned in confusion before looking at his mother who's watching the man now with a look of caution, the man shrugged and moved on, just for someone to replace him in his place, the girl, Luke couldn't remember who she is... But she does look a bit cute though.

Luke immediately shakes his head and looks to the ground, the ground is more interesting to him now as he backed away to his mother, he already had feelings for Jessie and they are confusing enough as it is without adding a strange and random girl to it.

"Estás bien?" The girl says making Luke look up to her green eyes with a big blush, great if that wasn't bad enough she has a cute voice to boot! The girl tilt her head as Luke faced away as his mother thankfully came to his rescue,

"Su bien pequeño, como estas?" Luke gave a surprised look, when did his mother suddenly speak another language? The girl seen to smile at this before frowning a bit,

"Aterrorizado, lo que está pasando?" The girl said as Luke wondered what where they talking about, also wondered if his mother can teach him Spanish.

"El orbe Walker necesita reparación, es un poderoso orbe lleno de esencia de Walker que ehizo que cualquiera fuera un Caminante y los Titanes dentro de este templo dormido, hasta ahora" just as his mother finished speaking they exited the stairs and into a long bridge and at the centre of the bridge is a small pillar holding up a purple orb that glowed and energy flared out like a solar flare of a sun.

"Wow" Luke said looking at it wide eyed only for his mother to kneel and point downward before putting a finger to her lip, telling him to be quiet, why did she asked that?

Luke out of pure curiosity of a normal child looked over only for his mouth to fall open as he saw many MANY massive monsters of different sizes and shape, but as Luke looked more closely to the centre of the room, he saw...

Baby Titans!

Luke tried to look more closely at them and the bigger ones but light and shadow obscured them,

"Young Alpha" Luke turned back to the front to see that four priestess and the girl are standing near the orb,

"It is time" the four said to him telepathically.

* * *

Damn it, how long was he out?

Gamera got back up slowly to see his sound has healed but was still visible via a hole in his shell, Gamera growled, who awoke Iris, his enemy and enemy of nature, Gamera had no time to focus as Godzilla roar went through the air... Well something similar.

Turning his head in the direction he saw a sight of the parasite Godzilla chased is downed against a couple of buildings giving out weak clicking, the Titans he hasn't seen before were also downed, what were they?

Just then Gamera heard a familiar screech a few feet ahead of them, he lifted his head to see that freaking Gyaos trying to tear at the metal Godzilla, why isn't it fighting, it was fighting a few minutes ago? Gamera would've grinned if he could the Gyaos hasn't notice his awakening, Gamera lifted up before propelling himself with his back legs disappears and blue fire came out as he jetted himself straight at the Gyaos before wrapping his arms around the Gyaos and pile drives it to the ground smashing a few tall buildings making them collapse on them as Gamera kept a firm grip on the pest that kept getting away, well not this time!

* * *

"Like this?" Luke asks as he stood on a platform opposite to Isabella as the priestess's of Mothra and Battra nodded and lifted the stones as the Sphere then reached out with purple tendrils an wraps around each stone and buts them together as a picture showed on it.

The picture showed the same orb that's holding it with a Godzilla on the left and the plant monster that he saw earlier in the right, as Luke stared at it He felt something warm connected to his chest, he looked back he saw a tendrils touching his chest. He doesn't know why, but he started to feel sleepy? As if the orb making him tired,

"Connect to your Titans now!" The priestess's said telepathically Luke felt tired and yawned as he nodded and closed his eyes as he wondered if Isabella knows how's to connect to her Titan?

* * *

She doesn't know how to do that!?

Isabella has only been doing this for a day and now she learns she can connect to her Titan, since when!? What does she have to do to do that!?

"Cierra los ojos y concéntrate en tu corazón" the boy's mother yelled as she looked at her tiredly as she nods slowly, Isabella mustered as much of her strength as possible and closed her eyes and focused on her beating heart and felt a bigger and stronger heart beat, her new found friend, Biollante.

As Isabella tapped at it she felt a spiritual connection form and more energy power into her but leaves her at the same time, must be the walker orb thingy, but she felt pain, why is she feeling pain?

* * *

Godzilla is glad cause one, his Walker is connected to him so his getting stronger as his eyes glowed white and his spikes turn white with energy, second, the orb is being repaired, third and not least, his going to floor this pest that's pissing him off!

Godzilla roared before whacking Iris at the side of the head with his claws before chomping down on his shoulder and pushing him further towards the ocean until, Godzilla roared out in pain as Iris tentacles pierced his back and started zapping him of his strength. Godzilla pushed him back with a feral growl before unleashing a white atomic breath as Iris screeched in pain as Godzilla felt his wounds bleed across his back, he kept at it for a few moments before stopping leaving Iris with a scorched chest as it took a step back, Godzilla finally has it cornered, but he needs to make sure it doesn't get away.

* * *

The Gyaos flied out of rubble as Gamera burst out and bite into its leg and slamming it to the ground before roaring with fury when the Gyaos shot at him as he dodged and lunged himself at the neck and bite down hard as the Gyaos screeched as he did so before silence came afterwards, his done the job, the Gyaos is finally dead, Gamera rose up and gave a roar.

It's finally over, now to deal with Iris.

* * *

Jessica watched on as her child and Isabella connected to their respective titans as the Walker orb took the energy that it took to repair itself, she doesn't like this place, she remembers when she was a child and she was the one chosen to fix the orb but then...

Jessica shaked her head, she doesn't want to remember that as she refocused on the two children and the orb, but then she heard something behind them as she swiftly turn only to see a purple laser beam hit the centre of the orb making it implodes on itself, making a shock wave that made them but the ground and sending Luke and Isabella over the edge and into the abyss bellow to Jessica's horror.

Jessica turned back to see a woman holding out a hand with a smirk as her eyes glowed purple and shrugs,

"Oops" she says with a chuckle as Jessica felt weak, her little Luke... Gone, rage start to well up inside her, this woman took him from her, the woman then looked at her and goes wide eyed as Jessica got up and charged then leaps and punches her squarely on the face as she got punched in the gut as her vision reds up as she shouted with rage as she lands on the floor before grabbing this woman's face and throws her to the other side of the cavern as a inhuman roar comes out of Jessica.

* * *

Godzilla slowly approached Iris with a growl until he felt something off, the connection is gone, this confused him as he felt a sudden large disturbance wash over him as he turn to look at were its coming from just to be pushed over by Iris who whacked him across the face making Godzilla tumble over and hit the ocean floor as Iris charged at the building Luke is in.

Gamera charged only for Iris to side step and slams a building into Gamera and kept in going as Godzilla starts getting up.

* * *

It's about freaking time! Iris swears that stupid Gyaos Walker was taking her sweet time as Iris reached the building and tore at the roof and it's floor to where the heck she is, Iris is so mad right now, he spots a chamber full of young Titans and tiny people, one with red eyes attacking the Walker of Gyaos, this type of Walkers are rare but he has a job to do. Iris wrapped a tentacle around the Gyaos Walker and takes her away as the woman in the bridge yells with absolute rage Iris assumed just as green vines with Venus fly traps for mouth lashed out at him from the darkness, the heck!

Iris leapt away out of surprise and unfurls his wings and flies away with thrusters as the vines persuade him as Biollante came out of the shadow full alligator head roaring at him for taking that Walker away from her, Sheesh what did the Gyaos Walker do to piss her off?

Eventually be was out of all of their reaches and started entering the atmosphere, soon he'll have revenge on Gamera as rage boiled in him for not having that opportunity to finish Gamera off, next time he will get his revenge and no one will stop him, NO ONE!

* * *

Biollante growled, how dare that Walker, she's going to make her suffer next time, Biollante made her way back in with anger but fades when she sees the sobbing woman as the others tried to comfort her, she knew what would make her better, she brought two large pink flowers and opens them to reveal fluffy big centre with the two children.

The woman stopped and looked up and froze,

... Biollante didn't break her, did she?

The woman then leapt at the Walker of Alpha and hugged him before putting two finger to his neck and sobs even more,

"Thank you, thank you" Biollante nods at the humans thank as she heard weird noises as she turns to see weird flying metal birds and a odd looking things with spinning objects above them and their tail. Biollante knew these were humans,

She can feel it, with the orb gone the young Titans within the temple and the full grown Titans around the world are waking up, Biollante have a worried gaze at Godzilla who stood and huff, he has a lot of work to do and the Earth knows how the current dominant species would react to their awakening.

Only time would tell.

* * *

Queen Ghidrah stood in a hallway looking through the window at earth with a glint of hunger in her eyes, she wants this planet, it's essence will give her Ghidorahs and herself more power, as she smirked. But then she felt a tapping on her shoulder, she turned to see Gaos.

"Hey Ghidrah look what I have" she smirks showing three test tubes with blood in them as Ghidrah nose twitched, Godzilla's blood,

"What do want me to do with that?" She asked as Gaos hands them over with a smirk as Ghidrah sighed and grabbed them and looks at them as she walked away, she hummed in thought, maybe she can use these as she smirked at her reflection.

* * *

Jessica sat next to Luke as he lay in a bed within the monarch base as Serizawa came in,

"Is he alright?" He asks seating down next to her with a look of concern, the moment monarch showed up she got both the kids to base and to the medical bay, Isabella parents were brought in to look at Isabella as Jess and the Amber sisters were allowed to retire for the day which they took, but it took a bit more persuading to get Jess away from Luke.

"The doctors said the two will pull through tomorrow, if it wasn't for Titanus Biollante they would've been... You know" she sighs as Serizawa nods in understanding,

"Yes, we're currently researching on her, many Titans are awakening" Jessica sighed before speaking

* * *

"_Many Walkers are awakening as well..._"

A boy played with his friends near a river before quakes started happening and a shadow came over them as they all look up and saw the Titan classified as Anguirus as he bellowed and they covered their ears as the boy looked up as Anguirus and him locked eyes as if an understanding came over the two.

"_some good._"

* * *

"_Some bad_"

A man looking at a giant spider that has a brown hair with black stripes and blue souless eyes, it hissed at him as the man narrowed his eyes as an aura came down on both of them as they formed a understanding as well before he chuckles as the spider gives off another hiss.

* * *

"So there might be shut heading out way especially with panicking humans" Jessica sighs as hope for a world where her son can live happily with no worries, Serizawa puts a gentle hand on her shoulder as she looked at him with a raised brow.

"I understand" he said before taking a deep breath.

* * *

Kong walks through the mountain before settling upon a cliff as the sun rose from the horizon as he looked down on a village of the iwi people with a calm expression, glad he could protect these people.

"_that we can adapt and understand one another._"

* * *

"_We are stronger together as we stand together_"

Godzilla swims through the ocean, swiping through his territory once more to make sure that the Titans that have awoken understand where his territories are as his inner sonar kept him updated on his surrounding as he swam to the shadows.

* * *

Barugon started to approach the village with hunger as the villagers ran screaming as he inhaled deeply and unleashed an thick icy cloud stream only for something to land in his way as the cloud faded.

"_but we always hold on to one thing_"

Barugon become confused as a shell with frosting of the cloud on it before the shell turn to reveal the Titan he saw before, rage filled Barugons mind as it roars with frost coming off as it's spikes glowed like rainbow as an intimidation. The Titan growls as flames start coming out of the Titans mouth before it roared,

"_Is hope_"

**TSHAAAAANG!**

* * *

Meanwhile with Jess she fingered away on Kiryu to fix him, she just shoved the power plug in a socket as a noise went off in the pilot room, she frowned and went to check to see a screen on and letting out waves on the screen as it showed a planet with a name next to it.

"Bilusaludia?" She mumbled lightly before going back down and cutting the power, not quite sure what that was she goes into the console to check.

* * *

"Dr Serizawa there's a phone call for you" Dr Serizawa went over to the worker before thanking them and holding the phone to his ear,

"Hello Dr Serizawa of monarch who am I speaking to and how did you get this phone number?" Serizawa asked as the man on the other side chuckled,

"I'm sorry to call so suddenly Dr Serizawa, but general Hicks and the recently made defence force by the name Global Defence Force it better known as GDF asked if we should help you and H.E.A.T team, I am Toshio Muramatsu the leader of Science Special Search Party"

* * *

**well guys I hope you all enjoyed, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint**

**This is Steelredwolf signing out :D**


End file.
